If $a + b = 3$ and $x + y + z = 4$, what is $6y + 4b + 4a + 6x + 6z$ ?
Answer: $= 4a + 4b + 6x + 6y + 6z$ $= (4) \cdot (a + b) + (6) \cdot (x + y + z)$ $= (4) \cdot (3) + (6) \cdot (4)$ $= 12 + 24$ $= 36$